The Confession
by XxScarletKnightxX
Summary: It has been about three years since Lucy joined the Fairy Tail guild and has been apart of a team consisting of Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray. They have all been by her side through everything, especially Gray who has been keeping a very big secret from the young celestial wizard.
1. Intro

I can't really explain what happened to me that day, all I can say is that ever since it happened my whole life has been changed and I couldn't be any happier. It was about three years after I joined Fairy Tail and teamed up with Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and even those silly cats Happy and Carla. Looking back on those days, make me smile because I know I'm where I belong in this world. My dream of joining the Fairy Tail Guild had come to be, and I grew stronger because of the guild and my friends. I'm a better Celestial Wizard than I was on my own, that is before joining, and honestly it's because of my friends and the man that I fell in love with… Gray Fullbuster.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Lucy!" the voice of a young man with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes called from across the guild. Lucy turned and smiled happily, her brown eyes sparkled as she stared at Gray who once again didn't have his shirt on revealing the males toned and muscular body. "Good morning Gray," Lucy replied as the young man sat beside her with a drink he carried over. Gray sat the mug on the table and put his over her shoulders and pulled the blonde close to him, while Lucy blushed slightly before removing his arm from around her shoulders. "Gray you know Juvia is watching you because she really likes you why would you do that?" It wasn't a really big surprise to Gray that Juvia was watching him. She always did, after falling for him when they fought years back. Gray didn't share her feelings though, Juvia was a very good friend to him and their magic did complement each other but she just wasn't his type. Lucy was though. "Oh c'mon Lucy I did as Erza asked me to at the games when I told Juvia that I only saw her as a friend nothing more so why can't I put my arm around you from time to time?" His answer made the celestial wizards blood boil, Gray may have had ice magic, but he didn't have to be so cold when answering a question like that.

Lucy stood up and stared at Gray angrily, "you're so heartless Gray…" she paused. The blondes face had turned dark red, and angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "Juvia loves you and you can't even see it! You're hurting her so much and you don't even care!" With that she slapped Gray so hard he fell back onto the floor. All he could do was stare at his friend run out of the guild doors crying. Man, I hate it when Lucy is mad at me... Gray slowly stood up and looked around the guild. There in the far left corner of the guild was Erza and Juvia; both women stared at him with emotionless eyes. I'm so stupid, I love Lucy but I can't even tell her. The memory of Gray talking to Juvia alone the final night of the games entered his mind. Juvia I don't share the same feelings that you do. We're friends and that is all we will be, I'm sorry. He could remember hugging Juvia as she cried. The ice wizard felt bad for hurting someone that had become a great friend throughout the time they have known one another but Erza was right. She deserved a straight forward answer.

The young man walked over to Erza and Juvia slowly with his dark blue eyes staring at the floor. He didn't dare look either of the women in their eyes after the scene Lucy made, he felt like he couldn't look anyone in the eye. The entire guild watched him walk over to Juvia, waiting to see what would occur next. "Juvia I.." The lovely blue haired woman stopped him right in the middle of his sentence. "Gray don't apologize. I may have feelings for you but I will be okay, I know you love Lucy and I respect that." Juvia hugged Gray quickly, she leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Be happy for the both of us, and never leave her side." Juvia released Gray from the hug and smiled happily along with Erza. The red haired S class wizard nodded and the young man knew exactly what he had to do next. He quickly raced out of the guild, listening to his friends cheer for him as loudly as they could. Including Natsu and Happy. I'm coming for you Lucy, and this time I'm going to tell you that I love you!


	3. Chapter 2

"Open gate of the golden ram Aries!" With that, her celestial spirit Aries appeared beside Lucy. The timid spirit looked at her wizard and became surprised. "Are you okay Lucy, what's wrong?" With that the blonde hugged Aries and cried as she explained what Gray had said moments ago at the guild. Aries couldn't believe what she was being told, nor did she know what to say to the wizard to make her feel better. "Lucy maybe Gray has feelings for someone other than Juvia." Angrily Lucy stared at Aries, "that's not a reason for him to be so cruel to her Aries!" Her ram spirit sighed and hugged the blonde tightly, and reminded her of the time Loki better known as Leo had to stand up the Karen to protect her out of love. "Maybe Gray loves-"Without any warning the celestial ram faded from view. Neither of them noticed how long it had been since they left the guild. The sun had set and the moon lit the night sky with its silver light.

I'd better get home. There is no way I'm going to the guild this late. The young girl walked through the town until she reached her home. I wish Gray was here at my door asking me to forgive him. She opened her door, and walked upstairs to her bathroom. Maybe a good soak would help clear her mind for a bit. Lucy them took off her clothing and slipped into the warm bath water, feeling the warmth melt her troubles away.

There was something that wouldn't melt away though, the thought of who Aries was going to say before she was sent back into the celestial world. "Could she have meant me?" She said aloud. No. Impossible. Gray was her friend, and that is all. But, the thought of Gray loving Lucy made her skin heat up. What was going on with her? The young girl thought about the day she met Gray. Natsu and Happy just brought her to Fairy Tail so she could join the guild. Once they got there Gray and Natsu began a fight, and Lucy saw Gray shirtless. His muscles were rippling that day. He was the hottest guy in the whole entire guild. More memories flooded in her mind, but the most recent was from earlier that day. Usually, if Gray touched someone they could feel cold but this time he was warm. This wasn't the first time she felt warm by his touch, it was actually her third. Gray…

After taking a long bath finally Lucy decided to climb into bed, "goodnight Gray." She closed her brown eyes and turned to lay on her right side, only to feel another body in her bed. Lucy screamed and quickly summoned Loki. "Loki someone is in my bed do something!" The celestial lion chuckled a bit and looked at her. "Aw beautiful you have another man in your bed besides me. You broke my heart." Man? "Stop goofing around and do something already!"

Once again Loki chuckled. "Gray get out of her bed already, if she tells me to attack you a third time I'll have to." As soon as Loki finished his sentence Gray threw the covers off and jumped in front of Lucy. "I'm sorry for everything I said Lucy. " The ice wizard grabbed both of her hands and stared into her brown eyes. "The truth is, I love you Lucy." What was happening?! Lucy felt her heart beating extremely fast. Was it love? "About time." Both Gray at Lucy looked at Loki who had leaned against her bedroom wall. "Uh. Loki you can go back now." Lucy smiled before the lion spirit faded away just as Aries did earlier. "Gray… I… I love you too.."

After admitting the love they shared Gray and Lucy got married and had twin children together. Azaria inherited her fathers ice magic while Takashi inherited Lucy's celestial magic. They were one big happy family together, and remained a part of Fairy Tail. _I hope I've made you proud of me mom.._ Lucy's life was amazing, but no matter what she just wished her mother could see the girl grow up happily with her new family and children.


End file.
